Hurting because of you
by prettykurama
Summary: Azimio and Karofsky wont leave Mercedes alone  mostly Azimio  but for what reaosn. hurt/comfort/romance/friendship stoy is better them summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok so I really hate Karofsky and Azimio so here is a story where they are complete jerks and this idea popped into my head for some weird reason. Hope you enjoy!**

He was pressed so far against me I was sure he was denting the lockers behind my back. This is a daily occurrence ever since he decided to follow Karofsky's every word. Karofsky knows how Kurt and I feel about each other so himself and Azimio come up to me a few times a week and harass me just to get Kurt frustrated. They time it up perfect, they know exactly when Kurt walks around the corner to come to his locker. Azimio is always the one on top of me and Karofsky is the one waiting for Kurt. But this time it's just Azimio and it's not the normal time. It's after school when barely no one is around. I had to stay after to practice my glee song. I have no idea why Azimio was here and I don't want to know either. All I know is as I walked around the corner I was slammed into the lockers and two giant hands were pinning my arms above my head.

"Azimio, let me go!" I yell in his face. I can feel his breath on my face when he laughs and it disgusts me. Why is he doing this to me?

"What's wrong baby, scared?" he tease rocking his hips into mine. I slam my head against the lockers and close my eyes tight when he does, so I can focus on the pain in my head instead of what he's doing. He laughs again still rocking his hips into mine.

"Why are you doing this? Kurt's not here there is no reason for you to be doing this to me right now. So why?" I ask opening my eyes. He just smiles and leans closer to whisper into my ear.

"Because I was told to make you miserable whenever I had the chance. Karofsky really hates your little friend. So if I get to you and if we hurt you then it hurts him and that's what Karofsky wants after all." he says letting my hands go and I immediately push on his chest to get him away from me. He doesn't budge. He grabs my hips and pulls them into his then slams them back onto the lockers. I stop pushing on his chest and a moan of pain escapes my lips when I hit the lockers. I can hear him laugh when my eyes close in pain. I can feel his hand start to roam my body and my eyes shoot back open to see him smiling and his eyes are following his hands every where they go. I try to push on him once again but nothing happens. So I hit him in the face. He grabs hand and slams it on the lockers above my head once again.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" he tease once again smirking at me. I go to take a breath but before I can he crashes his lips on mine. His other hand is on my hip and he's sliding my shirt up inch by inch.. I try to push him away with my hand but that just makes his actions worse. I start to cry knowing this will continue for a while until he's done having his fun. I scream against his mouth and he shuts me up by sticking his tongue into my mouth. I can hear my own screams and I can't believe that's actually me screaming. There's nothing but fear in them. He pulls away and laughs again.

"I like feisty." he tells me smirking rubbing his hand down around my thigh. But he stops short when he reaches the back of my thigh because we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"This was fun," he says kissing me once again and then running off. I close my eyes and fall to he ground and bury my face into my hands and sob.

"Mercedes?" I know that voice, the foot steps get faster and louder.

"Mercedes? Oh my gosh! What happened? " I look to see Quinn crouched next to me.

"A…Azimio. He…" I struggle to get the words out.

"Don't I understand you don't need to say anymore I get it. Come on though lets get you out of here." she says helping me up.

"Thanks," I say as we walk through the hallway. I look around as we walk out and I see him behind the corner and he winks at me and then smirks. Just looking at him send shivers up my spine.

"Can you drop me off at Kurt's? I want to see him," I ask as she begins to pull out of the parking lot. A few minutes later we are at Kurt's and I'm walking up the steps to his house. I knock on the door and his father answers.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asks staring at me.

"Umm, yeah everything's good I just want to talk to Kurt, if that's ok," I lie.

"Sure no problem," he says letting me in eying me carefully. I walk straight down to Kurt's room to find him laying on his bed watching TV and his hair is a little messy because he figured he wouldn't need to keep it perfect if he wasn't seeing anyone. I love it when it's like this though. I tell him to leave it but he never does.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" he asks jumping off his bed and practically running over to me. He grabs my face in his hands and makes me look at him because I haven't made eye contact with him. He looks deep into my eyes and the look in his eyes soften.

"Not again?" he asks sighing pulling me into a warm embrace. I burry my face into his neck and inhale taking in his sent. I nod my head yes and I feel him tightens his grip on me as I return the hug as well.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry. You should not have to be going through this just because of me. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. Was it really bad?" he asks pulling me over to lay on the bed with him. I don't answer , I just lay there wrapped in his arms.

"Any bruises?" he asks.

"Maybe? I'm not sure," I tell him.

"Lay down let me check, where does it hurt?" he asks as I lay on my stomach.

"My back where I was slammed against the lockers," I explain pointing to a section of my back.

"Alright, let me see if there are any bruises. I see you have some on your wrists," he points out as I feel his hands at the bottom of my shirt.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." he says lifting up my shirt to wear I pointed.

"I know," I tell him. I hear him inhale a little bit and I feel his hand on my back. His hand is soft and gentle to the touch. He applies little pressure and I hiss at the contact.

"Man babe, how hard did they slam you against the lockers?" he asks pulling my shirt back down and grabbing my hand. I sit up and he's kneeling in front of me and as I sit on the edge of his bed he lays his arm across my knees and he lays his head on him arms. I look down at him and he is looking up at me.

"Babe, what did they d to you?" he asks again but this time in all seriousness.

"He harassed me Kurt and he assaulted me ok that's what he did, he stole kisses form me he crossed so many lines today that I can't stand to look at him. He said he had orders to make my life miserable when ever he had the chance because that Neanderthal idiots want you to be hurting, and they figured attack the closest thing to you which is me. That's why they are doing this. But it wasn't both of them this time just freakin Azimio. He found me after school. He caught me off guard and if Quinn didn't come I don't know how far he would have gotten. I couldn't stop him no matter what I did. If I hit him he hit me, if I yelled he shut me up by kissing me. If I tried to push him away he'd pull me closer he reversed everything I did. Kurt I can't look at him with out wanting to cry my eyes out. I already know school is going to be worse he sees me in the hallways all the time. Who knows what he'll do tomorrow. " He squeezes my hands tightly to get me to look at him. He's crying just as much as I am. He climbs up o the bed and lays us back down again. Only this time were are in a warm embrace with each other. My face is buried into his neck and his is buried into my hair. We both cry into each other as we let sleep over come us quickly not wanting to think of tomorrow.

**A/N: So there is chapter 1. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? All three? Well whatever you thought please tell me in a review and I will try and update it as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't on glee or the characters.**

**A.N: SO people seem to want me to update so here it is. I really hate putting Mercedes and Kurt through crap but I really hate Karofsky and Azimio and they need to be portrayed as Jerks in this story so here's chapter 2.**

My hands are shaking as we drive to the school. I have been dreading coming all morning. If it weren't for Kurt I wouldn't have even gotten up this morning. He forced me out of his house as well. I feel his hand grab mine and he squeezes tightly.

"You ok?" he asks sweetly

"Not really but I'm ok I guess." I answer taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to stay with you all day ok," he tells me pulling into the school parking lot.

"No! Kurt then it may just be worse because every time they see me you will be there so then they will do something. Plus we have different classes. You can't be with me every second of everyday. I guess I'm going to have to handle this and suffer through it with you." I tell him as he parks and turns in his seat to look at me.

"But, you shouldn't have to suffer." he says.

"I know but there is no way we can stop them. Kurt, they bully everyone, who's going to stand up to them. They threw Puck in a porter potty, and Finn has tried many times and it's never changed a thing. Nothing works against them. But it helps to know I'm not alone when the are being complete jerks," I tell him as he tightens his grip on my hand.

"Now come on white boy we don't want you crying before school," I laugh when he begins to rub his eyes.

"I wasn't crying I have something in my eye," he argues.

"Uh huh, sure you did. Now let's get this day over with shall we?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asks one more time.

"Yes," I lie, well not completely lie if they leave me alone I'll be fine. I look out the window and Kurt doesn't notice him but I do. Azimio is sanding by his car looking straight at me waiting for me to walk away form Kurt.

When we get out of the car I watch Azimio carefully and his eyes are following me. I run ahead and link on to Kurt's arm. He doesn't realize what's going on he just thinks I'm being friendly like always. He smiles down at me and then looks back forward. He walks me to first through fourth period since his class rooms are right next to mine. But fifth I'm on my own. I'm walking into my study hall and ask if I can go to my locker. I think I'll be ok since I believe Azimio and Karofsky both have gym this period. I reach my locker with no disturbances. So I thought, I'm looking at my books in my locker when two big arms wrap around my waist and they pull me against something large. My head shoots up and my eyes are wide with fear. Crap I should have know this would happen, why did I let my guard down? I feel his lips on my ear.

"There you are cupcake, I've been looking for you all day." he whispers nuzzling his face in my neck. I stand there frozen in place hearing the words he's speaking into my neck and ear.

"Get away from me!" I yell trying to get out of his grip. I turn around some how in his arms and begin to hit my hands against his chest and all he does is start laughing.

"That's not very nice babe," he snickers pulling me away from the lockers. I'm pushing away from him when I stop hearing the sound of my locker being shut directly behind me. I turn my head as far as possible to see Karofsky standing behind me with the same disgusting smile plastered on to his face. He laughs when my eyes grow wide at the sight of him. His hands grab my hair and hold it back in the shape of a pony tail.

"Stop it! Kurt hasn't done anything to-"

"You really need to shut up or some one will hear you." Karofsky whispers in my ear as Azimio leans closer to me.

"That's the point retard," I snap turning my head a little so I can glance in his direction. I gasp when feel someone's lips on my neck. Knowing who's they belong to I begin to squirm trying to get away from him. He pushes me into Karofsky who lets go of my hair and grabs hold my hips holding me in place. Azimio is holding my hands down at my side. I'm stuck in between the two worst people imaginable. I can hear Karofsky laughing as he watches me squirm under Azimio's touch. His and Karofsky's hand both move to my shirt. I being to shove them away but the don't move… at all. Their hand slid under my shirt and Azimio takes it a step farther rubbing his hands along my back and pulling me closer to him.

"No! Stop it! Get away from-" I'm cut off from my screaming when Azimio lifts his head up and crashes his lips onto mine. He pulls away quickly.

"You really need to shut up," he tells me rubbing his hands up and down my back. Karofsky's not behind me anymore and I take that as a chance to try and back out of his grip but as I take as step back Azimio see's this and uses my momentum against me and slams me harder then ever before into the lockers. He moved his hands out of the way when he started to shove me backwards so my back would make full contact.. He has hold of my hands now he slams them up to they are level with my face. Karofsky come back and he's laughing. I turn my head in the direction of the corner hearing footsteps coming towards us. Kurt runs around the corner and his eyes are wide as he looks at the sight before him.

"Kurt, help me!" I yell at him

"No need for the help loser we are just having a bit of fun." Azimio snickers grabbing my hips and pulling me into him with a lot of force so my whole body is pressed against his.

"Kurt do something!" I yell again as I try and push off f Azimio hating the closeness I feel with him right now.

"Get away from her!" he yells charging towards Azimio. He is stopped right before he can make contact with his face to Azimio's face.

"Oooh, that was close Tinker Bell, hey Karofsky I think we are hitting a soft spot of his." Azimio laughs pulling me closer as I started to slip away.

"Not so fast baby I need to test one more thing before I can let you go. " he tells me.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this! I scream fight against him with all my might. It's still doesn't stop him form connecting his nasty lips with mine and his tongue is automatically slipped into my mouth. My eyes are open and I can see he's staring right at Kurt while he's kissing me. I glance over at Kurt and his hands are bawled up into fists and his hand are shaking with fury. His eyes have a dark tint to them and if Azimio isn't scared then I don't know what will scare him because that is the Meanest I have ever seen Kurt star at someone and I thought I have seen every glare Kurt is capable of. I'm even scared to look at him right now. Azimio see's the look and deepens the kiss b pinning me harder against the locker by putting his whole body weight on me. He slammed his hips into me and I glance over at Kurt once more to see his eyes are closed and his hands are shaking even harder.

**A/N: So there is it. I swear f I saw someone looking at another person with the look Kurt has on his face I would be scared as well even if I was his best friend. So please tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue with this. Please review with sugar on top!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: so I still don't own glee or the characters.**_

_**A/N: First off thanks for the reviews people I love them. And second of all one of the reviews help me start off this chapter. I can't remember who typed it but part of this is for you and I thank you. I hope you eejoy this chapter.**_

_His lips are still on mine and the only thought running through my head is how to get this creep off me. As I look at Kurt he still has his eyes closed. Azimio lets go of my hips and grabs my face hold it in place. My mom taught me that when nothing else works to get a guy off of you, you have to fight dirty. So in one swift movement I swing my knee up right between Azimio's legs. He immediately lets go of me and takes a step back and doubling over in pain. I take this as a chance to run. I hear a second groan and I turn around to find Kurt did the same to Karofsky and he double taped Azimio for me as well then he runs after me. I run around so many corners to get as far away as possible. Someone grabs my arm and turns me around. I spin around to come face to face with Kurt. He stops me and brings me into the nearest class room which happens to be the choir room. He sits us down and we take a breather for a few minutes. _

"_Are you ok?" he asks catching his breath. _

"_I just sit there staring at the ground. I shake my head no after his question registers in my brain. He slides his chair closer and wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. I flinch at his touch but then I relax and lay my head on his shoulder. I begin to sob after we sit there for a few minutes in silence._

"_I hate them so much Kurt," I bawl into his shoulder. I wrap my arms around his neck and turn my face into his shoulder repeating the same words over and over. _

"_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,"_

"_I know Cedes I know," he says running his fingers through my hair knowing that it comforts me. _

"_I'm sorry, but I liked the hot you gave him," he chuckles trying to lighten the mood a little bit._

"_Yeah well my mom said that will get a guy off of you no matter how much bigger he is then you." I answer_

"_Oh and Kurt," he lifts his head and hums a little as a response to continue._

"_Thanks for coming even if you didn't do anything it gave me a little comfort to know I could look at you and try and block everything else out. But umm, I stopped looking at you when you stated to glare at Azimio the way you did. That glare even scared me." I tell him _

"_Well he wasn't intimidated by it what so ever," he pouts._

"_I think he was. I just think he wasn't showing it," I tell him picking up my head to look at him. _

"_Yeah, well I wish he did show it, instead he decided to get me more pissed off then ever, I'm sorry you had to see me that way Cedes. I was just so angry they were doing that to you and that I couldn't do anything to stop it form happening. I felt useless which I was. you're my best friend Mercedes and I should always have your back no matter what the situation was, I wish I was in your spot right now so you wouldn't have to go through this." he explains turning in his chair so his one knee is in between mine. He lays his hand on my knee and fidgets his fingers around my knee cap as we sit there in silence once again._

"_Kurt? I wouldn't want you to be in my position because that would me I would have to watch you go through this and I wouldn't want that."_

"_Well I don't want to watch you go through it either," he tells me lifting his hand up to brush my neck. I can feel his thumb smoothing over something. _

_:He left his mark," he says flatly. He combs my hair over my shoulder hiding the mar Azimio ;left on my neck. _

"_I don't care what you say Mercedes, even if I have to miss class I'm not going to let them hurt you.. Not again," he says leaning his forehead on mine._

"_Thanks Kurt, but I don't want you to get in trouble. What if they start to beat you up?" I asks closing my eyes._

"_It's not like they haven't done that before. Mercedes, you don't need to worry I can take care of myself. It's you who I'm worried about so much." he says sweetly._

"_Why are you so willing to let yourself get hurt?" I ask confused as to why he would offer something he hated more then anything._

"_Because I care about you more then anything, and if something happened to you I don't know what I would do with myself." he pauses. I jump at the sudden contact of hid lips on mine. It's only for a second but enough for me to notice that he jest kissed me. He pulls away to lean his forehead back on mine._

"_Sorry," he apologizes._

"_What for?" I respond_

"_I shouldn't have done that not with you in your-" I cut him off by pulling his lips back on to mine. I end the kiss just as quickly as he did._

"_It's ok… I enjoyed it." I tell him smiling._

"_So, what should we do? Should we tell the glee club about what's going on or at least Mr. Shue?" he asks rubbing my knee with his hand._

"_I don't know Kurt, I really don't I don't know how much help the glee club could do but maybe if we told Mr. Shue then he could go to Figgins and he could get them both expelled." I mention while I'm thinking about our possibilities. His hand is on the side of my neck again and he brushes my hair out of the way. His thumb skims over the spot where Azimio had left his mark. _

"_Kurt," I whisper grabbing his hand and pulling it down into my lap. _

"_It's fine, trust me it will fade and no longer be there, besides I'm good at hiding them it's not like he never gave me one of theses before. I've been trapped by him many times. I know how to hide them." I reassure him._

"_What? When did he ever leave something like this on you before? Cause I have never seen one on you before," he says getting louder the more he talks._

"_Like I said I'm good at hiding them, and it happened about three times before," I tell him fixing my hair so it falls over the mark so no one can see it._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he asks with soft eyes. _

"_Cause I didn't want you to know, I wasn't making a big deal about it-"_

"_Well you should!" He interrupts me._

"_Mercedes, this is a big deal, he's hurting you and you're not telling me-"_

"_Look Kurt I know I should have told you but I didn't ok and I really don't want to be arguing right now because you're the only one how I can go to about this stuff and with us arguing I'll have no one and then I'll be even more upset about this whole thing, so please stop yelling at me about not telling you something. You have kept secrets form me before so you have no right to talk. Can we stop fighting for one minute…please?" I plead_

"_I'm sorry, and you're right I have no room to talk at the moment. I'm sorry we don't need to e fighting, but I just hate to see what he's done to you. I mean look at your arms and I'm sure your back is even worse now," he tells me in almost a whisper._

"_I know and I'm sure my back is really bad because it hurts to sit in these chairs I can't lean back or else it hurts really bad., and my arms well I guess I'm going to have to wear long sleeves for a while," I tell him rubbing the hand shape bruises on my wrist. He takes my hand in his and rubs his thumb along the back of my hand. He the slides his hand down to my wrist and he places his hand over the bruise that is there. It is now that I realize how much bigger Azimio's and Karofsky's hands are then Kurt's. heck they are bigger then him in everyway. His hand fully wrapped around my wrist now and I whimper at the slightest amount of pressure. _

"_Ho hard was hi grip?" he asks staring at my wrist._

"_It felt like he was about to snap my wrists in half if he applied any more pressure to them," I explain._

"_Ok," he says leaning his forehead on mine. He looks me deep in the eyes and I pull away to look at him with out going cross eyed. I remember what his lips felt like on mine and I can't help but star at them as we look at each other. He notices this and he smirks. He slowly leans forward and connects his lips with mine. The kiss gets more urgent the longer he keeps his with mine. I feel him cup my cheek and he takes my lower lip in between his top and lower lips and he begins to nibble on the edge of my lip. His lips are soft and warm. He pulls away only to connect our lips a second later. He does this again and again. His hand slides up my leg a little and I back awayf rom him. _

"_I can't not yet, I really like you Kurt but after what just happened I'm not sur if I can handle this right now. Do you understand?" I asks looking apologetically at him._

"_Yeah I understand. I'm sorry I went to far, I should have know not to push you too far right now. I'm sorry," he apologizes._

"_It's ok but can we leave please? I would really like to get out of here," I tell him looking at him._

"_Anything you want Boo," he says standing up and reaching out his hand for me to take. I grab hold and walk out of the room with him to go home. _

_**A/N: So there it is. Did you love it? Hate it? Both? Do you want me to update? Please tell me and I'll try to update soon if you want me to.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok so I know I posted once before today already but I went to write and this popped into my head so I wrote it down and here it is. A little time has past since the last chapter.**

A week has gone by since the last time Azimio and Karofsky have approached me. I'm at my locker and it's slammed in front of my face. I turn to stand my ground.

"What do you want?" I ask glaring.

"You know what I want," he answers.

"Too bad, I'm not going to let you bully me or Kurt anymore," I tell him walking around him. He grabs my arm tightly and turns me around forcefully.

"Let go of me!" I yell ripping my arm out of his grip.

"But, Baby-"

"Stop it Azimio! Just knock it off already. I hate you s don't call me baby. Plus I'm not even close to ever being your baby, nor-"

"That's right, you're the homo's girl," he interrupts.

"That's right, I am. You got a problem with that?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually I do. Why don't you let me show you what your missing out on by dating that little queer. I can show you what a real man can do," he says backing me into a corner and I swing my knee up to hit him. Before my knee makes contact one of his hands falls down and stops my knee. Crap! My eyes are wide with fear now.

"Don't worry baby. I just want to treat you right," he says placing his hand on the wall behind my head.

"Get away from her Azimio," a dark voice says from behind him. He smiles turning his head around but not moving the rest of his body.

"Nah I'm good." he says. I look around him to see Kurt standing there with the same glare as before on his face.

"Oh, wait I'm sorry is this thing yours?" he says trying to get him angrier. He pushes my knee all the way back down and he leans his face closer to mine.

"Stay still for me cupcake, this wont take long. Then we can continue, he says loud enough for Kurt to hear. I look at him straight in the eye. And don't say anything I only glare at him. He lets go of me and turns around to face Kurt.

"You wanna fight me Hummel? Then come on I'll give you the first hit, right here." he says pointing to his cheek. Kurt doesn't hesitate he throws his fist into Azimio's face. Azimio stumbles back form the blow Kurt landed on him. Azimio's face changes to a shocked look to an angry look. He wipes his face clearing the blood that was coming out if the corner of his mouth. How hard did Kurt hit him?

"You're gonna pay for that Hummel!" he yells pointing a finger at Kurt. Kurt doesn't flinch he just stands there staring him in the face. Azimio runs up and punches Kurt directly in the face. Kurt flies back into the lockers. He stands back up and looks at him once again not saying anything.

"Stop looking at me like that," Azimio yells. Kurt just continues to stare.

"I said stop!" Azimio yells once again only this time he grabs Kurt and slams his face into the lockers.

"Kurt! Azimio stop it!" I yell from the side seeing Kurt flinch a little. Kurt kicks him in the stomach when Azimio starts to lift him off the ground by his shirt collar. He drops Kurt and clutches his stomach. Kurt walks up to him and punches him once again only this time it's in the stomach where he kicked him. Kurt goes to throw another quick punch but Azimio stands up and catches Kurt's tiny hand in his massive one. He bends Kurt's arm backwards and Kurt yelps in pain. Azimio laughs.

"Still wanna fight, cause one wrong move and your arms broken. Do you really wanna go there Hummel do you?" he asks in a sickening voice.

"Azimio, just let him go please!" I yell. He turns a and looks a me. He smiles and then turns his attention back on Kurt.

"I'm not giving up I can't let you hurt her anymore," Kurt stutters.

"Aww that's sweet, too bad you're not going to be able to do that." he says punching Kurt so hard in the face that he flies back into the lockers next to me. I run away from the wall and kneel beside Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up, come on baby open your eyes, please come on Kurt," I say taking his head into my lap. Azimio walks over and grabs my shirt and pulls me back up and slams me against the wall. I look behind him to see Kurt rolling over an looking up at me. He's to week to stand even though he's trying. He just continues to fall back down. Azimio takes a step closer to me and puts his hand on my hip.

"Now where were we? Ahhh I think I remember, we were right about here," he says leaning his lips closer and closer to mine. I look at Kurt one more time and then back to Azimio. I'm sorry Kurt I don't mean anything I'm about to do but I think it's the only way to get him off me. I push my face up and close the distance quickly. He's taken back by my sudden pushiness. He pulls away and looks at me. I look up at him and lick my lips. He smiles.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually." he says reaching our lips together. I close my yes not want to look at the hurt on Kurt's face. His hand starts to roam around to my back he pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He sticks his tongue into y mouth and soon we are making out like there so tomorrow. His hand starts to roam underneath my shirt and his other one is sliding up the inside of my thigh. He slams our hips together and he starts to grind into me. I grind back as I take on of his lips into my mouth. I pull my hips back a little and at the same time I bit down hard on his lips and I don't stop the pressure even when I taste his blood in my mouth. And I swing my knee up into his groin once again. He scream in pain as he falls to the ground. I run around him and fall tot the ground next to Kurt. He's looking at me with sad eyes.

"Kurt you have to understand I didn't mean anything I just did with him. I had to do it I had to get him off me some how and I had to get him off his guard. Please forgive me Kurt. I love you to much to hurt you like this. Please don't-" he cuts me off by pulling my lips to his. I kiss him back more passionately then I ever have before and he deepens the kiss right away. We pull apart when we hear grunting coming from the side of us.

"You two are going to pay for this," Azimio says standing up and walk towards us. We hear laughing behind us and I turn y head to see Karofsky coming around the other corner and they are walking towards us with grins on their faces, like they know they've won.

"Now!" they yell in unison.

"NO! " we scream.

**A/N: Ok so did you like it? Hate it? Think I should continue? Was it what you were expecting to happen between Mercedes and Azimio? Please tell me. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**A.N: So here is the next chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just have been so busy with school and basketball practice I just haven't had much time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

As I scream Kurt stumbles up and puts his body in front of me. Azimio grabs me and Karofsky grabs Kurt. Azimio slams me against the lockers on one side of the hallway and Karofsky slams Kurt on the other side. Karofsky has his forearm pressed across Kurt's throat holding him up. Kurt's trying to pull his arm down but he can't see to move it. As I watch him struggle against Karofsky's hold I didn't realize that Azimio had hips lips on my neck once again for the millionth time. He starts at my jaw line and he slowly moves down till he reaches my collar bone. I wiggle to get away from him but he has his arms around me so I can't get free.

"See her over there, she what's happening to her? You want to know why all this is going on? It's because of you, you had to run your mouth to that little punk at Dalton. I told you if you told anyone I would make you pay. So, now I'll hurt the closest thing to you, and now that you're playing house with her, you're making this to easy. Why are you doing this to her? Did you get hit on the head or something, or are you shut using her?" Karofsky asks.

"Get off me!" I cry out still struggling against Azimio. Only now his hands are running on every inch of my body. His one hand is down by my jeans and his fingers are running along the waist line of them. And his other hand is shaping my curves. I look at Kurt and his eyes are open db he is having trouble breathing.

"Stop it! You idiot he can't breath, you're going to kill him. Stop put him down!" I yell while fighting against Azimio's hands.

"Calm down Cupcake, he's still alive at the moment. Settle down." Azimio tells me tightening his grip on me. I continue to stare at Kurt to try and block out what he is doing to me, but I can't because when I look at Kurt I think about why he looks so mad. And then my mind drifts back to Azimio's hands and lips running all over my body. To where ever they can reach. He steps in front of me so when I stare straight a head all I can see are his eyes. Oh, how I hate his eyes, they're full of amusement and hatred. But, some how there is a flash of lust mixed in there. Wait…does Azimio actually like me? That can't be, he throws slushies at me almost everyday. But the look in his eyes says that it's true. He must have some type of feelings for me. He pulls me closer to him and head is on his shoulder while his face is down by my neck but he's not doing anything. I can feel my muscles tighten when he breaths on me.

"Who gave you this baby? Oh, wait… I know who. It was him wasn't?" he asks. I know he means Kurt when he says "Him".

"Yeah, o what?" I snap wanting him to get away from me. He steps away and pulls me with him. He slides in between the lockers and my back, and he wraps his arms back around my waist holding me against him. All I can see now is Kurt still fighting with Karofsky.

"Let him go!" I yell at him.

"Stop it! Are you stupid you are going to-" one of Azimio's hands is smashed against my mouth shutting me up. He's learned if I get the chance I'm going to try and hurt him. So, he has his hand cupped so I can't bite it.

"You, dude, she starting to get a little nasty. What do you want me to do?" Azimio asks from behind me.

"What ever you want, I don't care go have fun.," Karofsky tell him grabbing Kurt by is collar and bringing him over to the unlocked lockers. Then we hear it. It's the sound of someone yelling at Azimio and Karofsky. A sound that makes me start rejoice because we just might get out of this.

**(Someone else's P.O.V.)**

Walking down the hallway I hear some one screaming. It stops for a second but then it continues.

"Stop it! Are you stupid you are going to-" but then the screaming just stops. I run down the hallway to see what's happening. The voice was so familiar. As I round the corner my breath stops short and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Azimio has Mercedes pull into his body and his mouth is attached to her neck and his hands are in place they shouldn't be. But, Mercedes doesn't seem to care about what he's doing she more concerned with the fact that Karofsky has Kurt pressed against the locker with his arm across his throat strangling him. He then takes Kurt by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to the lockers.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Let them go right now!" I yell out surprising myself at how forceful my voice sounds. I can see Mercedes face when she turns her head to looks at me. Her face is full of joy and relief. How long have they been like this? How many time has this happened?

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it if we don't princess?" Azimio's teases.

"I'll make you, know let them go!" I yell again taking a step closer.

"Ahh, not to fast there dolly. You keep moving closer so will my hands. that's when I notice his hands are on her thighs. I freeze in my tracks. How o I get them out of this?

"Just get us out of here please!" Mercedes, yells at me.

"Don't worry about what he is doing, he's done this before. Now please just get us out of this mess. Just-" he is cut of because Azimio pulls her head back by her hair and attached his lips to hers. Her face looks disgusted with the contact that he is applying to her at the moment. I look away for a moment to see Kaofsky had stopped in his tracks. He is holding Kurt up in the air.

"Kaofsky let him go! You're going to kill him!" I yell at the bigger man. He drops Kurt to the ground and Kurt's hands swing up and wrap around his throat and his eyes are wide with fear and his breathing is the heaviest I have ever heard it. Now for Azimio. I think to myself before I turn my head back to look at him and her.

**(Mercedes's P.O.V.)**

His lips are still on mine, I heard a loud banging sound and I'm guessing Karofsky got let Kurt go. His tongue is in my mouth and he is exploring every inch of my mouth. I feel like I want to throw up and take about 150 showers when I get home and brush my teeth about 200 times.. I can't take m much more of this before I snap. His one hand is still pulling my hair and the other one is roaming to my inner thigh. I start wiggle under him.

"That's it baby get into it." He whispers into my ear. I look over at her again and when I go to call out her name I don't see her.

"Quinn!" I scream when Azimio's grip tightens and Karofsky walks away from the scene.

**A/N: So sorry if I'm dragging this out a little but I figured I wouldn't tell you who came to help till the very end. So, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? All of them? Please review me and tell me. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm been having a brain fart on this story but here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

"Quinn, Quinn!" I scream still trying to push away from Azimio. He doesn't let me go he just snickers.

"Looks like everyone left you sweetie," he says smiling. I look everywhere but his face to find that he's right. No one is in the hallway. Karofsky, Kurt, Quinn, they're all gone.

"Wha-"

"Looks like no one cares about you." he tells me before I can get a word in. I close my eyes waiting for something to happen.

"Hey! Get off her!" three voices yell from down the hallway. Opening my eyes to the feel of Azimio's weight being lifted off me. Puck's face appears in front of me.

"Mama, breath come on don't die on me just breath," he tells me panicking.

"Puck, I'm breathing and I'm not going to die. Just please get me out of here." I tell him falling off the lockers and into his arms.

"You got it, Finn, Sam, you got him?" Puck yells as he's helping me down the hallway.

"Yeah, we got him," they both yell back. I turn my head to see Finn and Sam have Azimio pinned to the lockers.

"Kurt's in the nurses office if you want to go see him," he tells me.

"I think that would be best," I respond still feeling tense. He continues to walk with all the way to the nurses office. We walk in and Kurt is on the bed with an ice pack under his head. His eyes open and he immediately sits up.

"Hey," he says his voice soft from being chocked.

"Don't talk, it sounds like it does," I tell him sitting next to him. I place my hand over his mouth because he opens it to say something. We don't speak we just sit there staring into each others eyes feeling each others pain, each others sorrow. I run my fingers through his hair. He reaches up and grabs my hand and brings it down to his mouth. He kisses the back of it then rubs it across his cheek. I turn my hand so his cheek is in the palm of my hand.

"Hey," I whisper. He looks up at me on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine," I tell him wiping away his tear. He shakes his head no.

"No, you're not, I know you, I know what they did to you. You're as far from fine as anyone can possibly be. They hurt Mercedes, and I can never forgive them for that. They took something from you that should never be taken from you. Especially you. The worst part of it all is that it's my fault. All of it, it's my fault-"

"No, Kurt it's not. None of this is your fault. You had no idea what they were going to do. You can't blame yourself every time something bad happens to me. Life is crap, we all know it, yes I'm hurt beyond belief but you helped me get through it, and you're going to help me get through all the hurt as well, I need you Kurt, we both need each other," I say interrupting him.

"Ok, I promise I'll be there for you when ever I can. I don't want you to go through this ever again. I love you too much," he tells me cracking a smile but only for a moment.

"Kurt? What happened with Quinn? One minute she's helping us and then the next you and her are gone." I ask

"She helped me off the floor and she got me around the corner when se put me down and she was about to go back for you when Puck, Finn, and Sam came around the corner. She explained the situation and the told her to take me to the nurses office and that they would take care of Azimio. She didn't want to leave you, she argued with them that she wanted to come back with them and help you but they told her that I need to get to the nurses office fast. So she took me here and she left with Puck just a few minutes ago." he explains.

"Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel, right?" a women standing in the door way calls out.

"That's us, what's is it?" I respond for the both of us.

"Principal Figgin's want's to have a word with you." she tells us.

"About what?" I ask.

"I'm not at liberty to say, sorry. You're just going to have to go to him to find out." she says walking out of the room.

"Come on lets go," I say helping him off the bed. My legs are still shaky from everything and Kurt had noticed because he slips is arm under mine to help support me walk. We walk into the Figgin's office and he greets us in his normal way.

"Ah, hello children I have a matter of business to talk to you about.. I have been hearing that you two have been having problems recently." he begins. Kurt and I share a look that says oh no.

"I am sorry, children but with out any proof I can't do anything about it." he says.

"What! You have got to be kidding! Proof, proof you want proof look at the bruises on her arms, look at the bruise across my freakin throat, if that's not good enough proof for you then you are as blind as a bat, and you don't care about your student body what so ever." Kurt stands up in rage, his voice came back the second he started yelling.

"Young man I'm sorry, but you can bruises from any where, I do not know where they came from. I need witnesses if I don't get them then my hands are tied and I can't do a thing about it. I'm sorry." he says back.

"Now, sit," he demands pointing to the chair.

"No, I will not-"

"Sit down, Porcelain," a voice says entering the room.

"Ms, Sylvester!"

"Sue? What are you doing here? This meeting did not concern you," Figgins tells her.

"I'm the witness" all at the same time our mouths drop to the floor.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you enjoyed it, I hope this chapter is good and I will work on the next one soon. For my other stories I have not given up on them either. Please review I need them to update my stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank all of you who have been reading this and reviewing. Reading your reviews makes my day. Enjoy chapter 7 and I'm working on chapter 8.**

I don't believe it, she's actually helping us. But, why? She hates the glee club, she has been trying to destroy us since day one. It doesn't make sense, and her saying that she saw everything is weird. If she did see it why didn't she do anything?

Figgins and Sue are just sitting there staring at each other. By Figgins facial expressions he is wondering if he should believe her or not, Sue's face is staying completely emotionless.

"Alright, Sue, what do you know?" Figgins asks sitting back in his chair.

"Well I was taking my normal stroll around the school to find the abnormal students when I heard something. A locker being slammed. Normally I wouldn't care but it's what I heard after wards that got my attention. Someone screaming stop get away from me. So I turned around and saw Aretha here being cornered by Azimio. Then the other two came in. Porcelain tried to help her but he didn't do much. Lady face also got kicked, punched, slammed into the lockers, and he was almost chocked to death by Karofsky. Meanwhile Aretha was being harassed-"

"More like assaulted," Kurt mumbles.

"What was that?" Figgins asks. Sue turns around and she gives us a look that says to not say another word.

"Nothing," Kurt responds gritting his teeth.

"As I was saying Aretha was being assaulted and I'm pretty sure this has happened before." Sue finishes.

"Those two should be expelled." she says pointing to the back room where Azimio and Karofsky are sitting. Figgins just looks at her.

"I'll see what I can do," he answers. Kurt storms out of the room.

"Let's go Cedes," he yells. I get up and walk down the hallway to find him standing against the lockers.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. is took care of it-"

"No she didn't, they're going to get away with this just like every time before, I just don't understand how you can be so calm about all this." he says not taking his eyes off his feet. His first tighten and his jaw clenches.

"Kurt, stop, don't even think about fighting them, you'll get yourself killed please don't. you're in no condition to fight anyways. Please don't" I tell him placing my hand on his cheek.

"I'm not going to no matter how much I want to," he says looking at me.

"I don't want to go back to class, can we just go sit somewhere?" he asks.

"Yeah, lets go," I tell him grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall. His words are running through my head.

"_I don't know how you're so calm about all this." _The truth is that I'm not calm about this at all. The truth is I'm freaking out. I'm disgusted and hurt and holding back my tears trying to be strong for Kurt. I know if he sees me break down like I want to he'll feel like its all his fault. And that's the last thing I want.

Were sitting on the edge of the auditorium stage with our feet dangling off. There isn't anyone else here and the only sound you can hear is the sound of our breathing and the occasional thump of our feet hitting the stage.

"How are you?" he asks breaking the silence between us. I don't know how to answer with out crying. Just thinking about what happened makes my skin crawl and makes my body grow cold. Trembling I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"You don't always have to be strong. It's ok, no else is here, it's just me and you, you can cry, come on just let it out. Don't hold it in anymore. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. Mercy I'm so sorry. Now come on let me in, let me be there for you like you have been there for me all those times before. Let me be the strong one for once." he ends wiping the lone tear that snuck it's way down my cheek.

"Kurt, it was so gross. The first time it happened I was so scared. I knew no matter how hard I tried to get away from him I couldn't. Ever since it happened his smile haunts me, I always feel his hands on me. Kurt, I feel so dirty." I explain beginning to sob.

"Honey, you're not dirty. None of this is your fault. I wish I could erase his touch, I wish I could have been there to help you when it first happened. But, just know that the people who love you and care about you will look at you no differently. We know if you had a say none of that would have happened. I love you Mercedes. Never forget that. You know that saying see a penny pick it up, if you don't bad luck all day? Well honey, you are my shiny penny but worth so much more. Now make sure you never ever forget that. I will be here to dry your tears to treat you as if the sun rises and sets with you. You will never be dirty in my eyes. I will always see a beautiful perfect woman when I look at you." he tells me pulling me into his chest not caring that my tears are drenching his shirt. I reach my hand up and clench the fabric on his shoulders for a sense of comfort. I wrap my other hand around his middle holding onto him for dear life.

**A/N: Review please.**


End file.
